As it is well known, the material usually used in the manufacture of ampoules for containing substances is glass. A typical ampoule conformation has a lower cylindrical part that defines the container, and a narrower upper part, generally sealed off by heating the glass to its melting point, that defines the ampoule closure, between which a perimeter narrowing defines a neck where breakage is intended to take place at the moment of opening the ampoule. This breakage generates irregular edges capable of causing injuries to the operator's hands, and potentially exposing the wound to the contents of the ampoule. There is a need for devices and methods for preventing such injuries and exposure.
Among current techniques for the breaking open of medicinal ampoules with reduced chances of injury, use is usually made of gauzes, syringe bodies (without plungers), part of the clothing of personnel, multiple layers of gloves, or a towel arranged as a protection between the ampoule and the hand of the user. These methods have inconveniences, such as diminished accuracy of the opening, and frequently cause the fall of the ampoule or the incorrect opening that may have as a result the breakage of the package, increasing the possibility of cutting injuries in the user and the spilling of the contents. Other known devices are for specific ampoule sizes, are formed of rigid materials, and/or have one or more pieces. There is a need for devices that are flexible, one-piece, adaptable to different sized ampoules, are portable, and allow for engraving or serigraphy.